


Targaryen Girl

by laubrown1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rape (mentioned), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a poem for Daenerys Targaryen.





	Targaryen Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I've dedicated to Daenerys Targaryen.

_Targaryen Girl_

_You've been silenced_

_You've been oppressed_

_You've been violated_

_You've gone through so much_

_Yet, you overcame it all_

_You rose up_

_You fought back_

_You refused to be a victim_

_And through the flames rose a Queen_

_A Dragon Queen_


End file.
